My Love My Idol
by ryu VW
Summary: Naruto seorang pemuda desa biasa yang jatuh cinta pada artis idolanya, Hyuga Hinata.


Summary: Naruto seorang pemuda desa biasa yang jatuh cinta pada artis idolanya, Hyuga Hinata.

Disclaimer: Naruto dan seluruh karakternya punya saya. hahahahaha..*dilempar panci Om Kishi*

Warning : AU, OOC (mungkin), Typo bertebaran, mohon maaf jika terjadi kesamaan cerita, tokoh, dan judul.

Oke enjoy it Selamat Membaca!

DLDR!

My Idol My Love.

**Naruto POV**.

Hai gadis manis, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah makan? Kalau belum cepat makan ya aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mengagumi, aku sangat beruntung bisa menjadi salah satu penggemarmu. Harusnya aku tidak boleh memiliki perasaan ini tapi entah kenapa rasa ini tiba-tiba muncul. Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Ya sebuah perasaan yang tidak akan pernah terbalaskan olehmu.

Aku sadar diri kau siapa aku siapa? Kau artis terkenal, aku hanyalah seorang pemuda desa biasa. Ah sudalah, kau harus jaga dirimu baik-baik ya idola ku.

Hai perkenalkan aku Naruto Namikaze, aku putra tunggal dari pasangan Kushina Namikaze dan Minato Namikaze. Aku hidup dikeluarga yang sederhana, ayah ku bekerja sebagai mandor disebuah perkebunan teh didesa ku sedangkan ibuku bekerja dengan membuka usaha ramen didekat rumah kami.

Desa ku ini cukup special karena terletak dikaki gunung Hokage yang cukup terkenal seantero jepang. Desa Konoha ya itulah nama desa ku selain karena pemandangannya yang indah, kabarnya dulu didesa ku ini pernah dijadikan tempat disemayamkannya kaisar Jepang yang pertama. Bukan hanya itu desa ku ini juga terdapat monumen perjuangan yang dibangun oleh pemerintahan Jepang untuk menghormati para tentara yang bertempur pada masa perang dunia dulu, dan juga tentu saja gunung Hokage yang terletak diatas desa ku.

Desa ku ini selalu ramai dikunjungi para wisatawan lokal maupun asing, karena selain untuk berlibur tak jarang pula ada yang ingin mendaki ke gunung Hokage. Apa lagi saat libur musim panas tiba akan terlihat banyak sekali orang yang berlalu-lalang didesa ku, tak jarang pula aku menjadi tour guide bagi para turis yang ingin menjelajah desa ku, untung saja bahasa inggris ku tidak terlalu buruk jadi aku masih bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan para turis asing. Dan biasanya para pengunjung akan diajak menuju perkebunan teh tempat ayah ku bekerja, karena disana para pengunjung akan diajari cari memetik teh dan membuatnya menjadi minuman yang menyegarkan.

Oh iya pasti kalian bertanya aku tadi berbicara dengan siapa? Ayo coba tebak siapa? Oke sekarang akan aku jawab. Aku tadi berbicara dengan foto idola ku, hey jangan berfikir kalau aku sudah gila ya. Karna sebenarnya cuma itu yang bisa aku lakukan, mau bagaimana lagi aku dan dia terpisah jauh biarpun sama-sama tinggal dijepang. Dia tinggal dikota aku tinggal didesa.

Aku beritahu ya dia itu salah satu artis muda yang sedang naik daun dan juga sedang digandrungi para remaja perempuan maupun laki-laki saat ini. Namanya Hyuga Hinata, dia jago sekali dalam bernyanyi, berakting, sampai bermain alat music dan alat music favoritnya itu piano. Aku sering sekali terhipnotis jika mendengar suaranya saat dia bernyanyi, suaranya yang halus nan lembut dapat membius siapa saja yang mendengarnya dan jika kalian tahu usianya kalian pasti akan kaget, usianya baru enam belas tahun. Hebat bukan dia sudah menjadi setenar ini.

Ah sudah lah segitu saja aku menceritakan tentang dia, nanti bisa-bisa kalian naksir lagi. Daripada aku dikamar terus lebih baik membantu ibuku dikedai ramen, hehehehe. . . sekalian bisa makan siang.

Aku segera melangkahkan kaki ku keluar dari kamar yang dinding-dindingnya sudah penuh diisi oleh poster dari idola ku, kebetulan kedai ramen milik ibuku cukup dekat jadi tak butuh waktu terlalu lama aku sekarang sudah berdiri didepan kedai ramen Teuchi.

Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa namanya kedai ramen Teuchi? Dan juga siapa itu Teuchi?

Oke, jadi begini dulu pemilik kedai ini bernama Teuchi seorang laki-laki yang aku panggil kakek saat ini, dia ini adalah orang tua angkat ibuku. Kenapa begitu? Karena dulu kakek Teuchi dan istrinya atau nenek ku menikah sudah cukup lama tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan buah hati, berbagai cara telah dilakukan kakekku mulai dari cara tradisional sampai modern dengan berkonsultasi dengan dokter sudah dilakukan, tapi itu semua gagal.

Sampai akhirnya kakek dan nenekku memutuskan untuk mengangkat seorang anak perempuan berusia empat tahun yaitu ibuku sebagai anaknya. Mereka merawat dan menyayangi ibuku seperti anak kandungnya sendiri, dan sebuah ke ajaiban terjadi nenek ku dinyatakan hamil biarpun saat itu usia nenek ku sudah menginjak empat puluh tahun. Kakek ku sempat khawatir karena pada usia tersebut sangat rentan sekali untuk seorang wanita hamil, rentan untuk bayi yang dikandung maupun untuk ibu itu sendiri.

Semula dokter menyarankan nenek ku untuk menggugurkan kandungannya tapi nenek ku menolaknya, walaupun pada saat itu nenek ku sedang mengidap penyakit jantung. Karena menurut dokter itu sangat berbahaya apalagi jika saat penyakit jantung nenek ku kambuh itu bisa saja membunuh nenek ku serta bayi yang dikandungnya juga.

Semula kakek ku mendukung usulan dari dokter tersebut karena menurutnya ibuku yang saat itu masih berumur tujuh tahun masih membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu dari nenek ku, tapi nenek ku bersikeras untuk mempertahankan kandungannya tersebut. Karena itu adalah keinginannya dari dulu. Akhirnya kakek ku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk melawan keputusan nenek ku tersebut.

Kakek ku pun memutuskan untuk menjual rumah mereka yang ada di Tokyo dan pindah ke desa Konoha. Disini mereka membeli sebuah rumah sederhana dan membuat kedai ramen yang dikelola oleh kakek dan nenek ku yang diberi nama kedai ramen Teuchi. Sembilan bulan kemudian nenek ku melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan yang menggemaskan dan diberi nama Ayame, tapi sayang nyawa nenek ku tidak tertolong.

Kakek ku pun membesarkan bibi Ayame dibantu dengan ibuku yang saat itu menganggap bibi Ayame adalah adik kandungnya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya saat bibi ku berusia tujuh belas tahun kakek ku meninggal, dan dua tahun berselang ibuku melangsungkan pernikahan dengan ayah ku. Saat bibi ku berusia dua puluh tiga tahu dia memutuskan untuk menikah dengan lelaki pujaan hatinya, yaitu paman Yahiko. Dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti suaminya tinggal dikota dan akhirnya menyerahkan kedai ramen ini kepada ibuku untuk dijaga dan dikembangkan.

Bibi ku ini biarpun sudah tidak tinggal didesa lagi dia masih sering mengunjungi kami, dan yang paling aku sukai adalah bibi ku ini selalu membawakan aku foto dan poster terbaru dari idola ku. Paman dan bibi ku ini memang selalu baik pada ku mereka menganggap ku seperti anak mereka sendiri. Beberapa tahun yang lalu bibi ku divonis oleh dokter tidak bisa memiliki anak, karena bibi ku pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan diharuskan operasi pengangkatan rahim untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Oke sudah cukup penjelasnnya. Aku segera masuk kedalam kedai ramen dan melihat ibuku sedang duduk dikursi untuk beristirahat sambil mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir rasa gerah yang melanda, karena memang pada saat ini sedang musim panas.

Aku segera menghampiri ibuku sambil menyengir.

"Kau kemana saja Naruto, dari tadi ibu mencarimu?" Tanya ibuku.

"Hehehehe. . . maaf bu tadi ada sedikit urusan." Jawab ku dengan cengengesan.

"Kau itu seperti orang penting saja." Ujar ibuku.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan ibuku. Tiba-tiba ibuku melihat ada pengunjung yang masuk ke kedai kami, ibu ku pun menyuruh ku untuk melayani pangunjung tersebut.

"Naruto cepat kau layani tamu tersebut." Suruh ibuku.

"Baiklah." Ucap ku bersemangat.

**End Naruto POV. **

"Maaf tuan ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Naruto pada pengunjung tersebut.

"Ya, tolong buat seporsi ramen special ya." Pinta pengunjung tersebut.

Naruto segera menyiapkan pesanan pengunjung tersebut, dengan cekatan dia mulai merebus mie dan mempersiapkan toping untuk ramen tersebut. Tentu saja Naruto sudah sangat jago dalam hal membuat ramen karena dia diajari langsung oleh ibunya sendiri bagaimana membuat ramen yang lezat dan menggiurkan.

Tak perlu waktu lama seporsi ramen telah tersaji diatas mangkok besar, Naruto pun segera menyajikan kepada pengunjung tersebut. Tak perlu waktu lama seporsi ramen itu langsung disantap habis oleh pengunjung tersebut sampai bersih tak bersisa bahkan meninggalkan setetes kuah dimangkok pun tidak. Naruto pun hanya bisa cengo melihat hal tersebut.

'ternyata orang ini lebih rakus daripada aku.' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Berapa semuanya?" Tanya pengunjung tersebut yang juga menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Eh. . . semuanya 25¥ saja tuan." Jawab Naruto cepat.

Setelah menyerahkan uang tersebut pengunjung itu segera meninggalkan kedai tersebut, Naruto segera membereskan meja yang kotor dan mengangkat mangkok kotor kedapur untuk dicuci. Selesai melaksanakn tugasnya Naruto pun mendudukan dirinya disamping ibunya yang sedari tadi terus memandanginya.

"Ada apa ibu dari tadi memandangi ku sambil tersenyum?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ibu hanya senang, melihat kau rajin membantu ibu. Dan ibu minta maaf tidak bisa menyekolahkan mu sampai ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi." Ujar Kushina sambil tertunduk sedih.

"Ah. . . tidak apa-apa bu, ibu tidak usah bersedih. Bisa sampai sekolah menengah tingkat akhir saja aku sudah bersyukur, lagi pula aku bosan belajar." Ujar Naruto sambil menunjukan cengirannya.

"Kau itu tetap saja nakal tidak pernah berubah." Ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum dan membelai rambut anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Ah, ibu aku pergi dulu ya. Aku ada janji dengan Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Lee." Pamit Naruto.

"Ya sudah pulangnya jangan malam-malam ya." Ujar Kushina.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan langsung ngacir menuju tempat kawan-kawannya menunggu. Setelah melihat keberadaan temannya Naruto segera melambaikan tangannya.

"Yo Naruto." Ujar Lee bersemangat setelah meliaht Naruto mendekat.

"Yo semua maaf telat." Ucap Naruto sambil berhigh touch dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kau ini lama sekali." Protes Shikamaru.

"Hehehe. . . maaf shika tadi aku harus membantu ibu ku di kedai." Jawab Naruto.

"Ya sudahlah, kita mau kemana sekarang?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memancing saja?" Ujar Lee meminta pendapat yang lainnya.

"Terserah saja." Jawab Shikamaru.

Mereka berempat pun mulai berjalan menuju sungai yang letaknya terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul, dan tentu saja sambil membawa alat memancing yang mereka ambil dari rumah Chouji. Kan gak lucu jika merek ingin memancing tapi tidak membawa alat pancing.

Sesampainya disungai mereka berempat mengambil tempat yang menurut mereka nyaman dan aman, sambil menunggu umpan yang mereka pasang dimakan oleh ikan mereka pun mulai mengobrol untuk mengusir kejenuhan.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana ya kabarnya Sasuke dan Kiba." Ucap Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Yang jelas mereka sehat-sehat saja Naruto, lihat saja mereka akhir-akhir ini sering muncul ditelevisi apalagi si Sasuke dia digosipkan sedang dekat dengan seorang artis pendatang baru." Jawab Chouji.

"Hehehe. . . iya juga sih, aku juga gak pernah menyangka si Kiba yang bau anjing itu bisa menjadi terkenal dan sekarang digilai para remaja perempuan." Ujar Naruto sambil menerawang jauh.

"Hey, Shikamaru kenapa kau waktu itu tidak menerima tawaran menjadi artis juga seperti mereka berdua." Tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto.

"Itu terlalu merepotkan, lagi pula sebentar lagi aku akan pindah ke Tokyo." Jawab Shikamaru.

Mendengar penuturan dari Shikamaru tersebut sukses membuat Naruto dan kawan-kawan kaget bukan main.

"Kau serius Shikamaru?" Tanya Chouji.

"Ya aku serius, kemarin paman ku Asuma yang memberitahu. Sebenarnya aku malas untuk pindah kesana tapi kedua orang tua tetap memaksa, kalian tahu sendirikan kalau ayah ku sangat ingin aku menjadi seorang dokter." Jawb Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Alasan Shikamaru tidak ingin pindah karena ia tidak mau berpisah dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang sangat ia sayangi. Keempat pemuda itupun hanya bisa terdiam sesaat sampai Shikamaru bertanya pada Naruto.

"Kau sendiri tidak melanjutkan Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto hanya tersenyum hambar mendengar pertanyaan dari Shikamaru.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali pergi ke Tokyo, ya siapa tahu aku biasa mendapatkan pekerjaan disana dan bisa membantu orang tua ku." Jawab Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin? Atau kau hanya ingin bertemu dengan idolamu saja?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Eh, itu mungkin salah satu alasan ku juga." Jawab Naruto sambil memamerkan cengirannya.

"Ah, sudah daripada kita bersedih lebih baik kita mengucapkan selamat kepada Shikamaru." Ujar Lee.

"Yo selamat Shikamaru!" Ujar mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Shikamaru hanya bisa tersenyum, waktu untuk bersama teman-temannya tinggal beberapa hari lagi sebelum dia pindah ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan studynya.

Matahari mulai condong ke barat menandakan sang matahari bersiap untuk beristirahat diperaduannya yang nyaman, keempat sahabat itupun memutuskan untuk pulang menuju rumah masing-masing dipersimpangan jalan desa Naruto dan Shikamaru berpisah dengan Chouji dan Lee yang rumahnya berbeda arah.

Diperjalanan pulang Naruto dan Shikamaru masih mengobrol tentang kepindahannya ke Tokyo pekan depan.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sangat ingin untuk pergi ke Tokyo." Ujar Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin? Tokyo itu kota besar, sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi Naruto." Saran Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah berpikir berulang-ulang dan lagi pula disana ada bibi Ayame jadi aku bisa sedikit tenang." Ujar Naruto lagi.

"Ya walaupun ada bibimu apa kau mau merepotkannya terus?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Tenang saja aku sudah berpikir, jika disana aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang nyaman aku akan tinggal sendiri dan tidak akan merepotkan bibi ku." Jawab Naruto dengan mantap.

"Ya jika kau memang sudah mantap akan keputusanmu sebaiknya kau mendiskusikannya dengan kedua orang tuamu." Saran Shikamaru.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun berpisah karena Shikamaru telah sampai dirumahnya dan rumah Naruto hanya tinggal beberapa rumah lagi. Naruto terus memikirkan saran dari Shikamaru tadi untuk mendiskusikan ke inginan Naruto yang ingin ke Tokyo untuk mencari pekerjaan sekaligus bertemu dengan idolanya.

TBC

n/b : yo ini ryu lagi dengan fic terbarunya*padahal fic sebelumnya belum beres tapi udah buat yang baru* hehehehe… maaf ya kalau ficnya masih ancur, kurang greget, dan lain sebagainya. Pokoknya ryu ucapin terima kasih deh buat readers yang udah nyempatin waktu buat baca fic gaje ini dan semoga para reders terhibur ya. Oke tanpa banyak cingcong lagi.

REVIEW! NO FLAME!


End file.
